Affections Found in the Shadow of Death
by KILO151998
Summary: Shippo dies leaving Kagome devastated. When Rin becomes sick with the same illness Kagome is summoned to Sesshomaru's palace. What will befall our favorite Miko? Read and find out. Might have a little humor. Sesshy/Kag. WARNING: ON TEMPORARY HIATUS. MY BRAIN HAS NO IDEAS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Here's story number two, I seriously debated putting this on the site considering there are so many but then I thought "I don't care" and so here we are. A look into my twisted brain will ensue. I do not tolerate Sesshomaru and Rin talking in the third person so don't expect it from me it makes me want to hit something when I read them.

Blanket Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or You are my Sunshine so you no sue.

P. O. V's

~o~ = Kagome P. O. V.

~0~ = 3rd Person P. O. V.

~~ = Sesshomaru P. O. V.

~3~ = Rin P. O. V.

Warning: slight song fic in chapter one

Affections Found in the Shadow of Death

Chapter One

~o~

I Walk through the biting cold, hands blazing with a freezing fire and toes numb in my soaked shoes.

Snow flurries around my shaking body as the cold quickly becomes unbearable. I drop to my knees in the frozen snow, my lips turning up into a sad smile as my fate is sealed in this beautiful landscape. Begrudgingly I think back to the events of the day, my heart aching in my chest for the one I have lost.

_**~Flashback~**_

_I sit by my Shippo, blankets tucked around his small body. He coughs and looks at me with his bright, emerald orbs shining in the light of the fire. Tears blur my vision as I take in his sweet, innocent face, spilling over and trailing down my cheeks._

_"Mama?" he says, coughing once more. "Yes, baby?" I ask in a voice choked with sadness. "Will you sing to me again?" he asks, his eyes tired eyes beginning to close. "Y-Yes, baby."_

_I hold tightly to his hand as I begin._

_**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**_

_**You make me happy when skies are grey.**_

_His breathing becomes shallower, his chest heaving up and down slowly._

_**You'll never know dear how much I love you**_

_**Please don't take my sunshine away.**_

_A sob catches in my throat as his eyes drift shut, his breathing becoming shallower still._

_**The other night dear while I lay sleeping**_

_**I dreamt I held you in my arms,**_

_**When I awoke dear I was mistaken**_

_**So I hung my head and cried.**_

_"I love you, Mama," he whispers, his final breath coming out with a soft whoosh. I break down, cries of anguish escaping my lips as I hold Shippo to me, rocking back and forth._

_**~Present~**_

More tears leak from my eyes to freeze on my face, the cold numbing me to the pain in my heart.

I wipe my eyes before rising from the snow, making my way back to Kaede's hut. "I love you too, my sweet Shippo," I murmur before entering the tiny hut. I look around the hut at my friends faces, Shippo's body huddled in the blankets where I left him.

I couldn't help myself. I broke down once more, curling into a fetal position as sobs tore through my body. Dimly I am aware of being lifted into someones arms and carried across the room. Abruptly they stop, placing me on something soft and covering me with a thin blanket.

I snuggle into the offered warmth, crying until my eyes won't stay open any longer.

**Kim: **Sorry for killing Shippo, personally I love Shippo but since no one ever killed Shippo I took the cruel task upon myself. If you are wondering what he died from it was a simple cold since I know something like that would've killed you back then, hell it can _still_ kill you. The medicines Kagome brought from her time were rejected by the young youkais body which only sufficed to make his illness worse. Please read and review, I need to know what's good and what's not so I can get better. I already have other chapters written out so expect updates soon. I am deeply sorry if it sounds like other peoples stories but like I said this kind of story line has been used hundreds of times over.

Shippo: Did you really have to kill me? *Starts pouting*

Kim: No but I felt like being the odd ball out.

Shippo: Fine but you better add me in the story as a ghost or something.

Kim: I'll think about it *taps fingers together like old timey villan* Well... Sayonara;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Chapter two. Pretty much goes no where but read anyway.

"T" = Talking

_'T' = Thinking_

P. O. V's

~o~ = Kagome P. O. V.

~0~ = 3rd Person P. O. V.

~~ = Sesshomaru P. O. V.

~3~ = Rin P. O. V.

Chapter Two

* * *

~0~

Silence reined over the small hut as morning arrived, sun light glistening off the newly fallen snow. Inside Kagome sat, silent tears sliding down her cheeks in a sadness only a mother could know. Wiping her eyes and standing, she was about to walk out of the hut when someong poked their head in.

From just the appearance of her head you cold tell she was a demon: Pointed ears with sky blue hair tucked behind them, a light blue stripe on each cheek and deep, ocean blue eyes. Looking around quickly she stepped inside and bowed. "Excuse me miss but would you happen to be Kagome-Sama?" she asked, still bowing. Putting on a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes Kagome replied, "Yes, I am. What is your name? Is there something you need?"

Straightening up the demon continued, "My name is Umi and I was sent by my Lord to fetch you. You see my Lord's young ward has fallen ill from the cold and we need a Miko willing enough to help demons." "I see. If you don't mind my asking, who is your Lord?" Umi smiled and spoke, "Lord Sesshomaru-Sama of the western lands." Shock shows through Kagome's features for but a moment before she says, "I'll go with you, just let me grab my things and write a note explaining where I've gone." Nodding Umi steps out of the hut as Kagome gathers her things.

**~10 Minutes Later~**

Stepping from the hut with her large yellow bag cutting into her shoulders she looks around until she spots Umi, a mauve carridge drawn with two white horses behind her. Umi smiles and gestures her over with a pale finger. "Climb in, if we make haste we will be at the Palace within half a day," says Umi, her smile faltering for only a moment.

Stepping up Kagome's pleasantly surprised to find blankets, furs and pillows scattered about the interior of the carridge. _'So Sesshomaru sent for me? Yeah right, I'll believe it when I hear it from Lord Fluff himself,' _She thinks. Settling in, she pulls a blanket over herself just as Umi settles herself by Kagome. Sighing, Kagome sinks into the fur behind her and closes her eyes, the bouncing of the carridge lulling her into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

**~Half-day Later~**

Kagome was awakened by someone shaking her gently, telling her in a soothing voice to get up a few hours into the journey.

Grumbling but not unwilling, she opens her eyes to Umi standing over her with a worried expression on her face. "Kagome-Sama, are you all right? you were crying in your sleep!" exclaims a worried Umi. Putting on another fake smile Kagome answers, "I'm fine, are we near the Palace yet?"

"We have already arrived, Kagome-Sama. You slept the entire trip," she says with a smile.

Standing Kagome follows Umi from the carridge, allowing herself to be led into the Palace. Kagome's eyes widen when she enters and she gasps, placing a hand over her mouth: The interior of the main lobby was decorated much like a medevil castle in Europe clashing with traditional Japanese style. On a wall to her right a tapestry hung depicting members of Inu no Taishos' family.

To her left, however, hung three portraits framed in ornately carved gold. The first of Sesshomaru, the second of a woman with a cold, emotionless face, and the third of Inu no Taisho. The demoness beside her giggles and tugs her toward a staircase with what looked to be a diamond chandelier hanging right above it. Closing her mouth before she caught flies she turned to Umi and asked, "Where are they keeping Rin-Chan? I would like to start treating her immediately." Umi looks taken aback at the remark but continued walking.

"We keep her in a sick room down this hall," she replies,"but I must warn you, we have tried every known medicine but nothing has worked. We can only hope that you are successful." "Don't worry," says Kagome,"I'm certain the medicines I have brought with me will work." _'Though Shippos' body rejected them,'_ she adds in her mind.

Umi leads the young Miko to a plain door at the end of the hall, stopping before it and knocking lightly with her knuckles. "You may enter," comes the voice of the stoic daiyoukai. Grasping the knob Umi opens the door, stepping aside to let Kagome pass into the room.

~o~

Putting on my best fake smile I enter Rins' sick room, Sesshomaru kneeling by the bed.

Umi quickly bows herself out, shutting the door and leaving me alone wit the Prince of Ice and little girl. Unable to take the ear ringing silence I decide to be the first to break it. "You wished to see me, Lord Sesshomaru." He turns then and I am able to see his face, his normally stoic face, clouded with worry. I rush over without a second thought, his worry filled eyes watching my every step. I set my bag off to one side and quickly study the condition of the little girl, her flushed face and dark hair stark against the pristine white of the bed sheets. _'Mid-stages of a nasty cold. The cold medicine I brought with me should help over the course of a week,' _I think.

I dig in my bag and come up with a bottle of childrens grape flavored cold medicine and a small medicine cup. "Okay Sesshomaru-Sama, you're gonna wanna plug up your nose," I warn him, "If this stuff smells bad to me it'll smell 20 times worse to you." I open the bottle and pour a small amount into the cup, lifting Rins head off the bed and tipping the contents into her mouth.

"She'll be awake soon and she's gonna want water, this stuff not only smells bad but tastes bad as well."

I glance up at him before moving to my back pack and removing a bottle of water from a side pocket. I look back up at him again and give him a small smile. _'I'm glad I can do for your Rin what I couldn't do for my Shippo.' _My thoughts wander back to last night, a single tear running down my right cheek from the memory I will carry for the rest of my life.

* * *

I sneak a glance at the girl beside me as her aura shifts to one filled with sadness and pain. A tear rolls down her cheek, the salty scent teasing my sensitive nose. I turn my attention back to Rin when her breathing picks up. She groans slightly and opens her brown eyes rubbing sleep from them. When she spots the Miko beside her bed she breaks into a large smile.

The Miko smiles back and hugs my ward tightly as if she were hers'. _'Hn... They look similar in appearance. Perhaps they are related.' _I compose my face into an indifferent mask as I look back at the young Miko. "Miko...," she lets go of Rin and turns to face me, her smile dropping almost immediately. "Yes, Sesshomaru-Sama?" she asks. "I wil have a servant lead you to your room. During the duration of your stay you will refrain from wearing such atrocities," I say while pointing to her current state of dress.

She huffs and something of a spark enters her dull, brown eyes. "Inubaka doesn't want me wearing kimonos," She grinds out, "He says I remind him too much of Kikyo!" "Something shall be arranged," I say sniffing the air slightly. _'The scents of death and sadness linger on her person. Strange,' _I think.

I summon a servant into the room and have them lead the Miko out, their footsteps disappearing down the hall. I turn my attention to Rin and check her for signs of fever. She smiles but it vanishes as quickly as it came. "That lady helped me but she is sad, will you make her not sad Sesshomaru-Sama?"

She turns the full force of her eyes on me and gives me a pleading look. "I will see what I can do." The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them, Rin clapping her hands in joy the whole time.

_'What did I just get myself in to?!'_

* * *

_Kim: Chapter two, probably sucked like hell but it's the best I could come up with._

_Shippo: Am I gonna come in soon?_

_Kim: You're dead so shut up!_

_Shippo: You're no fun *huffs and walks away*_

_Kim: now that that's done. Don't forget to read and review otherwise I'm not gonna write more._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter Three. Probably not gonna go any where but it's better than nothing. May get a little happier I just can't bear to keep it sad forever.**

**P. O. V's**

**~o~ = Kagome P. O. V.**

**~0~ = 3rd person P. O. V.**

=** Sesshy P. O. V. (Had to change it, other thing kept disappearing)**

**R = Rin P. O. V. (Had to change this as well for reason mentioned above)**

* * *

Chapter Three

~0~

Silently Kagome followed a girl who looked to be human but she knew other wise. You don't make that mistake twice in life after all. Just about ready to ask the girl where her room was they came to a stop in the middle of the hall, the girl turning to a door to her right or a dark, polished wood. Swinging the door open and stepping aside, a room came into Kagome's line of sight done in varying shades of blue.

The room was large, the walls painted a stormy blue-grey. The large bed was positioned in the center of the room, the quilt a forget-me-not blue. A bay window was situated on the wall to the far right, the drapes a light sky girl leads Kagome into the room and leaves just as quickly saying, "I'll send someone else in with dinner." Sighing Kagome took a seat on the bed, tears coming to her eyes and sliding down her cheeks faster than she can wipe them away.

She curled into a ball on the bed, sobs wracking her body every minute or so. Caught up in her grief Kagome never noticed the small redheaded boy that appeared in her room, a silver-white mist encompassing his translucent body. The boy smiled softly at her befor vanishing from the room, ideas finding their way into his head.

R

I was happy to see the pretty Miko lady again. She always made me feel better when I couldn't find Sesshomaru-Sama or Jaken was being a meanie. She made me feel better again but the medicine she gave me left a bad taste in my mouth.

When the pretty Miko hugged me she seemed sad and her eyes were dead, her smiles never reached her eyes. 'I wonder if Sesshomaru-Sama can make the pretty lady not sad anymore.'

I yawn and snuggle into my thick blanket, colorful flowers finding their way into my dreams almost instantly.

S

I can hear the Miko's quiet sobbing from her room across the hall from mine, the salty smell of her tears added to her intoxicating scent of narcissus flowers and maple. Holding back my sudden urge to sigh I stride to the door and grasp the handle. I step into the hall and walk to her door, rapping my knuckles lightly against the polished wood.

Her sobs stop all together and her foot steps approach the door. 'You promised Rin,' I remind myself, holding in the urge to sigh once more. Shock registers on the Miko's tear-stained face when she sees me, clearly having not expected me. "Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru," she says with a bow, "is there something you need?" She cocks her head to the side and stares at me with confusion in her eyes.

"I need nothing from you, human," I say, "But I was recently enlisted with the job of making sure you stay happy while you are a guest in my home." A sad smile graces her lips and more tears gather in her eyes threatening to spill. "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru but I will not be happy for a while yet." her voice cracks slightly and she takes a deep breath. "You see My Lord, my son had died recently and I... " Her voice catches in her throat as a new wave of sobs begins, hot tears sliding over her cheeks and onto the floor.

Before I can stop myself I reach out and brush her tears away with my thumb, cupping her right cheek in my hand. 'Her skin is as soft and silky as it looks!'

Her tears stop abruptly, her hand coming up to cradle mine. A smile tugs at my lips but my years of intense training stop it in its tracks. "My condolences, Miko. I am sorry to hear about the Kit." I remove my hand from her face and trap hers in my hold before turning and leaving the room, dragging her along with me.

* * *

**Kim: short but sweet. Don't worry, I'll be sure to have longer chapters in the future. Do you think I should bring Shippo back to life?(not using Tenseiga of course). Leave reviews and let me know. Warning: Shippo mischief will ensue in future chapters (I just love what you can do with ghosts ;)**

**Shippo: What kind of trouble will I cause? -gets evil grin on face -**

**Kim: That's for me to know and you to find out. Well, be seein' ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter Four, hope ya'll enjoy. Warning: Sesshomaru might act a little foward so, just in case, be prepared.**

**P. O. V's**

**~o~ = Kagome P. O. V.**

**~0~ = 3rd Person P. O. V.**

**~S~ = Sesshy P. O. V.**

**~R~ = Rin P. O. V.**

Chapter Four

~0~

Morning found Kagome in the Daiyoukais tight embrace, sun shining in her eyes from the open window. Grumbling she rolled over, the arms around her tightening ever so slightly.

In a corner of the room that was shrouded in shadow the redheaded boy known as Shippo stood, a devious smile planted firmly on his nearly invisible face. His smile turned gentle as he looked to his foster mother and disappeared the same as the night before.

Sighing Kagome opened her eyes and tried to wriggle out of the arms. Tried being the key word. Deciding it wasn't worth the trouble, she gave up and allowed Sesshomaru to pull her closer, his nose in her hair. Immediately his eyes snap open and he pushes the young Miko from his person, his claws scraping across her school uniform shirt (haha bet you thought something perverted happened, Hentais...). Glaring at the girl, his eyes cold and cruel he says, "You will leave my quarters this instant," his voice its usual monotone.

Bowing Kagome leaves the room, leaving the demon Lord to speculate on the events that transpired the previous night.

* * *

She bows herself out of Sesshomaru's chambers and makes it across the hall to her room without being seen. Sighing in relief she steps in and closes the door quietly behind her. Looking to the bed she spots a black kimono, silver moon flowers embroidered into the silk on the right shoulder, a silver-blue obi folded on top.

Walking to the bed she removes the obi and holds up the kimono, flipping it to look at the back. In the center, embroidered in light purple thread is a crescent moon, one of the symbols of the west. Stripping from her pretty much ruined school uniform, she dresses in the kimono and stuffs her uniform in the bottom of her bag. Walking back to the bed and sitting on the silk sheets she sighs. "Things just don't seem to be going my way as of late," she mumbles to herself. Lost in her thoughts she never hears the knock on her door or notices when the tall form of Sesshomaru enters her room.

Sighing internally he takes a seat by the depressed girl now muttering incoherent words to herself. Actually sighing for real this time he clears his throat to get her attention. Looking up, dull brown locks with fiery gold. A light blush dusting her cheeks she looks away, standing and muttering about "needing to check on Rin."

Moving from the shadows shippo knocks into his mother before she turns to walk away, landing the young Miko in a rather compromising position with the stoic daiyoukai: Falling foward Kagome lands right in the lap of the fearsome demon Lord, the force with which she knocks into him pushing him back onto the bed. During the fall Sesshomar's hands somehow wound up on her waist while Kagome ended up somewhat straddling him, her lips pressed against his.

Once more back in the shadows Shippo watched the scene play out, trying, and nearly failing, to contain his laughter.

Taking advantage of the situation Sesshomaru turns the brushing of lips into a real kiss, applying the slightest of pressures. Hesitantly Kagome kisses back, reveling in how soft but firm his lips are. Pulling back slightly she stares into his now molten eyes, want and lust displayed in his golden depths.

Slowly, very slowly, her brain starts to function at a normal level again causing the raven-hairs girl to blush madly and scramble off the demon. Stumbling a bit she looks down, suddenly finding a spot on the floor very interesting. Mumbling a quick "Gomen, Sesshomaru-Sama. It won't happen again," she turns to leave when a clawed hand on her arm stops her.

Debating whether or not to look up she closes her eyes. Sensing her discomfort Sesshomaru brings a hand up, gently grabbing her chin and tilting it upward. Opening her eyes in shock brown once again clashes with gold, the fire in his eyes burning her with its intensity.

Lowering his mouth to her left ear he whispers, "You will be taking breakfast with Rin in her room. After you have finished treating her you are to come to my study, understood?" "H-Hai," Kagome breathes out. "Good." With that done the confusing daiyoukai took his leave, a flustered Kagome staring after him.

**Kim: Sorry if Sesshy was a bit forward but it will only work out better in the end. That whole message for the hentais out there is part of the story so NO nasty comments on it. **

**Inuyasha: Oi, Wench. Are any of us gonna come into your story? -Acquires childish look on face-**

**Kim: OH, you did NOT just call me WENCH! electricity crackles in air- You have 3 seconds. Start running.**

**Inuyasha: -gulps and backs away-**

**Kim: -Turns to audience and smiles- Well, sayonara. I gotta chase after dog breath. -picks up baseball bat and takes off after Inu-**


	5. Hiatus

I am sorry my dear readers for this story, I will be taking a short hiatus from this story to gain insight into the minds of my best friends so that I may use the ideas they give me. I will also be writting down an idea thats bugged me for a while thanks to my friend Patrick whom enjoys torturing me along with my other friend Michael. Sorry again.

Cordially,

KILO151998


	6. Chapter 5

**Kim: I'm so so so sorry that I haven't been on sooner. We've had all this shit going on at school lately with all the bomb threats! The police have been swarming the school ever since, even on Grim Reaper day. Hehe, the Grim Reaper drew a smiley in my note book and ruined the paper. Off topic! sorry. Chapter five will mostly be filler but I promise chapter six will be better, I just couldn't think of anything to do with chapter five.**

**P. O. V's**

**~o~ = Kagome P. O. V.**

**~0~ = 3rd Person P. O. V.**

**~S~ = Sesshy P. O. V.**

**~R~ = Rin P. O. V.**

Chapter Five

~o~

My morning went by relatively quickly as I spent my time with the little girl. After Rin had something in her stomach I gave her more cough syrup and checked her for fever. After double checking I told her to get some rest and turned to leave when her voice stopped me. "Kagome-Sama, why are you sad?" asked Rin.

Tears gather in my eyes as I answer her. "Because Rin, I lost someone very close to me." "Oh," replies Rin. Before she can stop me again I leave the room, feeling for Sesshomaru's aura. Following the spark of strength I knew to be Sesshomaru I walk to the other end of the long hall, stopping before a door with a crescent moon carved into the wood, sakura blossoms and vines weaving around the moon to form a wreath, two swords crossing behind the wreath.

Wiping away the remaining tears, I was about to knock whrn the bored voice of Sesshomaru calls, "You may enter, Miko. I do not bite." (NOT TRUE). I stand there in shock for a moment. 'Did Sesshomaru just make a joke! My God, the world's coming to an end!' I shake my head and giggle, stepping into the large study. The walls were white, a window behind a desk where Sesshomaru sat with a bookshelf to the left filled with thick, leather-bound books. On the right wall was Tenseiga, mounted in a glass case.

I walk up to his desk and bow respectfully to whick he inclines his head in acknowledgment. "You wished to speak with me, Milord?" I ask, my head still bowed.

"Hn," he says. 'ARGH! I hate it when he does that. It's almost as bad as when he use to talk in the third person.' I study his impassive face, his cold, emotionless eyes. I mentally sigh. 'Nothing! Not one emotion!'

When I look back up, only just realizing I looked back down, he was right in from of me, his lips an inch from mine. "You smell of sadness," he says suddenly, "The scent does not suit you." My heart skips a beat when his lips descend upon mine for the second time that day, a warm feeling flickering to life in my lower abdomen. He soon leaves my mouth and begins placing kisses down my neck. Pushing the top of my Kimono down he goes even lower, nipping lightly at my collar bone.

Growling softly, he pushes me against the wall, pressing me against the rough stone. I shudder involuntarily when he licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I gladly grant him. I can feel him smirk against my mouth, nipping my bottom lip with his fangs before he retreats entirely, actually smiling like a drunken fool.

Placing his hand on the small of my back he leads me from the room saying, "Come. Lunch will be served shortly."

~S~

I lead the Miko down the hall, my left hand on the small of her back as I walk her downstairs. I look down at her and sniff discreetly. 'Hnn... Sadness is still clouding her scent. She was right in saying she wouldn't be happy for a while.' Her eyes are still glazed, a faraway look in her eyes as she follows me like a lost puppy.

I lead her across the vestibule to a set a double doors to the right of the tapestry, swinging them open to reveal the dining hall. An oak table sits in the center of the room, enough space to sit sixteen comfortably. I look at the Miko from the corner of my eye and take note of her awed expression.

'Lunch should be... Interesting.'

**Kim: Sorry I couldn't write it better. Well, hope ya'll enjoy it. Don't forget to R&R, and I will ask my weird pack (Yes pack, I am Beta) for ideas. **

**Inu-Chan: Do what she says. Woman's fuckin' insane!**

**Kim: I'm not insane, you're just not me. Bye, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here sooooo... Get the hell outta my house!**

**Inu-Chan: See, she's crazier than Jakotsu.**


End file.
